An information processing device (e.g., a video game device) has been known that enables, by using a head mounted display (HMD) incorporating a motion sensor, head tracking display (a function of following the orientation of the head of an operator and displaying a facing image on the head mounted display) of a global image (e.g., 360-degree panoramic image) (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
According to such an information processing device, an operator can enjoy various types of games (e.g., shooter games, racing games, sports games, and the like) while changing a visual field in any direction in a virtual space that is constituted by a global image (e.g., a full spherical panoramic image, a hemispherical panoramic image, a 360-degree horizontal panoramic image, a panoramic image in a given area thereof, or the like) that is prepared in advance in accordance with the game type.